Our times together
by Kitsunekit75
Summary: A bunch of one-shots between our favorite delinquent janitor and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

A bookish moment

She walked awkwardly down the halls of her high school, she was carrying a bunch of library books and was currently taking them to the library, and it was supposed to be a favor by the student council president. Natsuki groaned when she passed a clock, she was already ten minutes late to working with Kurosaki because of these stupid books, he was going to kill her, or worse, make her wash more spore and mold infested wood. Gritting her teeth she used her back to push the double doors of the exit doors open and slowly turned herself around, she sighed when she felt the warm sunshine on her bare skin and prayed for it to stay like this, just until she got home that is. While walking Natsuki was too busy thinking up ways Kurosaki could go bald when she felt herself slip and fall,

"Aaahhh!" she screamed, looking to see the damage to the books she realized only a few were scuffed none too badly, maybe no one will notice?

"Servant, that you?" she turned to see Kurosaki rounding the corner, they locked eyes and Natsuki ducked her head in shame as she began to pick up the dropped books, hoping he didn't see the blush on her face, she heard him sigh and his footsteps got closer.

"You're late" he told her,

"Really, gee, I hadn't noticed" there was silence as she began to stack the books and picked up the very heavy and very tall stack, Natsuki didn't even take one step when she felt the stack become less heavy and looked to see Kurosaki with a slightly larger stack standing next to her,

"Where to?" she blinked, meeting his eyes,

"What?" she asked stupidly, he sighed again,

"Where do the books go?" she felt herself flush and looked to her own stack,

"Library" he nodded, following her lead as they walked in silence while going across the courtyard and headed to the library. Natsuki snuck quick peaks at the man that walked beside her, normally she didn't ask for help and he never offered, that's how they're work relationship was like, it made her wonder why he's helping her now of all times. She shook the thought and focused on getting this task done and to whatever torture her 'master' has come up with her now; she sighed sadly as they came upon the doors to the school again. Natsuki skillfully transferred all the books to her left arm and opened the door for them and held it open with her back, after Kurosaki walked past her she entered herself, letting the door close behind them with a soft click.

"So, is this the reason you're late today?" he suddenly asked, Natsuki nodded,

"Yeah, the class rep asked me to take the books back for her since she was busy helping other students with their math work" she saw Kurosaki nod,

"Hm, well, next time you think your going to be late again, tell me or find someone else to tell me so I don't have to hunt you down again"

"Okay" was all she said to him, the rest of the walk was peaceful as they basked in each others silent company. When they dropped the books off the two headed to the back of the school like usual and had their usual school end work. Though, the whole time Natsuki worked on the flower beds, she had to wonder, why did he help her out this time?


	2. Chapter 2

A chance encounter

It had been a month since her parents' funeral, the rain finally let up and for the first time since the incident Natsuki had been feeling like today would be a good day to spend it outside and out and about. Standing and getting dressed in her usual black baggy cargos, dark blue spaghetti strapped tank top and her converse, Natsuki put her hair in her usual half ponytail, loose hair framing her face. She even decided to put eyeliner on today and her special choker with her blue guitar pick today and left the newly bought apartment. Taking the first step was the hardest, but once she was out of the building Natsuki felt as if she could breathe and continued walking about. The sun felt surprisingly good on her normally pale skin, then, an idea hit her and began heading towards the closest convenient market, she was going to buy some drinks and snacks for later.

It didn't take long for the raven haired girl to find a convenient market; in the parking lot was a minivan, a sedan and a Cherokee truck that looked like one of the older models. She only shrugged as she entered the store and grinned, seeing the candy aisle,

"Hello miss" she looked over the cash register to see two women, one was probably in her thirties while the other looked to be not much older than Natsuki, and she nodded to them,

"Hello," then headed back to her original purpose of being her. Once she entered the candy aisle she saw there was a woman with long red hair wearing a pair of jeans with a long sleeved dark red shirt, Natsuki looked at the different types of candy they had, seeing nothing that she liked she turned to stare at the same shelf as the redhead. It didn't take long for the raven haired girl to find what she wanted, a cookies 'n' crème king sized, she reached for it just as the red head, they bumped hands, Natsuki turned to apologize,

"I'm sorry about that, you can have it if you want" she spoke, the redhead turned to her, but when she saw Natsuki's face she froze, her face paled and she looked like she was going to be sick,

"Are you okay-"

"-Riko" both women turned to the voice and saw a tall man, about the same age as the redhead with spiky blonde hair, he wore a simple pair of jeans and a black t, when he saw both women he froze as well, after about a minute the redhead unfroze herself,

"I'm really sorry about that, I hope I didn't freak you out too much. See, you remind me of a daughter of some good friends of ours" Natsuki processed what she said and smiled sweetly at the older woman before her,

"It's okay, I'm not too weirded out, some friends of my mom's used to say I looked a lot like her when she was my age, it's fine though so I'm pretty used to it, even if I'm being mixed up by a different girl entirely" Natsuki smiled fondly, Riko smiled and turned to her friend,

"Tasuku, come on, we should leave now," the woman said-ordered-to the man before them. Tasuku, nodded and turned around walking straight out of the market, followed by a straggling Riko. For the first time in a long time, Natsuki giggled at them and began picking out her own snacks then headed home, unaware of the soft blue eyed gaze watching her as her form kept getting smaller by each passing step.


	3. Chapter 3

A princess and her knight

Walking down the sidewalk was a small group of kids, three boys and one girl, one of the boys and the one girl held hands while the other two walked behind them, all of them talking and laughing about a joke one of them made. As they walked the one boy holding the girls hand turned to his friends,

"Hey guys, I have to pick up my little sister today, you guys want to come and meet her?" he asked, the girl nodded and giggled,

"Okay Kai, I want to finally meet your sister too so I'll come, is she as adorable as you and Matsuda told me?" Kai turned to his girlfriend and nodded, Matsuda put an arm around the other boys and grinned,

"Yeah, she's so cute, you guy's will love her!" the last boy, Tasuku sighed and ducked from Matsuda's arm and kept following his friends to a small kindergarten school, at the door stood a woman with a warm smile,

"Kai, Matsuda, about time you boys showed up, Natsuki-Chan has been asking about you boys all day" at the sound of her brothers laugh a little girl walked up to her brother, a huge grin brightening her features,

"Onii-Chan, Matsu-Chan" her eyes glowed, Kai kneeled to his sisters' height and pulled her into a hug, she giggled at the attention, he pulled away and turned to his other two friends,

"Natsuki-Chan, this is Riko and Tasuku, they're also my friends" Natsuki cocked her head to the side, making the other two see her as a puppy, Riko though, wasn't afraid to speak her thoughts,

"Oh my gosh! Kai she's so adorable I'm so jealous that you have such a cute little sister!" Natsuki only blinked cutely at the redhead before turning to look at the other boy beside her,

"What?" he snapped, Natsuki flinched at his tone but then smiled brightly at him and giggled,

"Hey, you guys want to go to the park for a while?" Kai asked, they all turned to look at him and nodded, though, Tasuku a bit more reluctantly. As the small group made their way to the park, Natsuki couldn't stop peaking at Tasuku, who was getting more annoyed with the looks than anything but tried not to snap at her again but it was really hard not to. Once they made it Natsuki headed straight for the swings, seeing how everyone else was sitting in the grass just watching her, Tasuku headed after her, surprising the other three.

"It's amazing how she can wrap someone so easily under her spell" Matsuda smiled, Tasuku was now helping the little girl into the swing and pushing her gently.

"Yeah, it seems she's really fascinated with Tasuku, she kept staring at him the whole way over, it was really cute too" Riko giggled,

"I think Natsuki-Chan has her first crush, and on Tasuku no doubt" Kai remained silent as he watched his best friend and little sister swinging, until she fell off of it, as Kai stood to run to her, Tasuku beat him to it,

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked her, Natsuki sniffled, holding onto her hand which was scraped; she looked up at him innocently and blinked,

"Tasu-Chan?" he gave her a look before nodding,

"Will you kiss my hand?" his eyes widened and he looked at her weirdly, while the others looked on in curiosity if he'll actually do it or not,

"Why?" he asked her, she blinked, tears rolled down her cheeks,

"Well, whenever I have an owie, mommy always kisses it and makes it better, please Tasu-Chan?" her cheeks were stained with tear marks, Tasuku sighed and grabbed her scraped hand gently and kissed it, his face had a tint of pink on it,

"There, is it all better now?" he asked gently, surprising the other three, Natsuki giggled and smiled happily,

"Yeah, thank you Tasu-Chan, you're like a knight!" she laughed, he smiled warmly at her and placed his hand on her head gently and locked eyes with her,

"Well, if I'm a knight, then you're the princess" as the two continued their talk the other three stared on, Riko and Kai still holding hands while Matsuda only watched in amusement,

"Well Kai, it seems princes are overrated in this girls mind" he chuckled,

"Yeah, who needs a prince when you've got a knight to protect you?" she laughed, only Kai remained silent, watching the princess and her knight as they laughed and swung some more.


	4. Chapter 4

A rose and daisy bouquet for you

She stood at the park they planned to meet at, it was already passed the time they were supposed to meet for their date, she blushed at the thought of finally going on a date with her boyfriend before letting a small and happy smile show through. She wore a dark rose red dress with sheer black fabric over the silk skirt; the skirt went to just above her knees with a pair of black leggings that go to her ankles and a pair of her black and red converse. Her long raven black hair was curled loosely but still held strong, the loose hair surrounding her face and her bangs were left straight, her hair was in the usual half ponytail as well with a red scrunchy over a black rubber band for security. She had on the usual black eyeliner, but this time she had pink eye shadow and light pink lip gloss applied gently, all in all she looked like a doll, for a jacket she accidentally left it at home, noticing she didn't have much time left for the date. Currently she sat on the swing, waiting for her boyfriend and smiled when she saw his figure heading her way. When she saw he was closer now she stood and walked towards him, when the man before her saw her, he froze and examined how amazing his very much younger, but still his girlfriend looks and implanted her picture of how she looks now frozen in his mind. Kurosaki gaped like a fish underwater as the girl before him came closer to him; she was blushing as her gaze met his. Kurosaki was handsome, normally the man hated suits and any shape or form they took, but, knowing this was their first date he knew he had to step up, he had on a casual black suit with a white dress shirt buttoned except for the two first buttons, showing a bit of his chest. He wore a pair of nice dress shoes; he kept his hair messy though, which she was thankful for. All in all, the two thought the other looked really good, the moment didn't last long though when the girl, no, woman before him spoke,

"We clean up good huh?" she teased him, a small grin playing at her lips, Kurosaki let a small smirk of his own show as he let his much larger hand take her smaller one and led her away.

"You look beautiful Natsuki" Natsuki blushed and smiled happily as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

As the date went on, the young couple walked around, window shopping, teasing each other, and even had a nice looking dinner at a nice restaurant. They talked and laughed, it was late at night when the young couple walked around the plaza, it was starting to get chilly and Natsuki shivered, Kurosaki smiled gently and took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders and pulled her in a hug, rubbing her arms and back to get her warm again. He smelled her scent again, honey and vanilla and he smirked,

"Why are you always so warm?" she giggled, he smiled gently as he replied,

"One of us has to be warm or else we'll both freeze to death" Natsuki giggled again as she wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck, she breathed in his scent, they pulled apart as Kurosaki bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, smiling into the kiss when he realized the lip gloss she wore was vanilla flavored. Once they pulled apart they just stood their, holding each other, taking in the pleasure of each others warmth and company, when Natsuki saw a floral shop, pulling Kurosaki with her they walked towards it and looked at the different flowers. Her boyfriend saw the two different flowers she was staring at and saw what they were, roses, and daisies; he smiled warmly as he bought a small but beautiful bouquet of roses and daisies and handed them to her. She blushed lightly and took them, kissing him on the chin and saying thank you in a small and timid voice, the man kept an arm around Natsuki's shoulders as she held the flowers to her face and inhaled its scent and beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

His Curiosity

He stood, leaning against the doorframe of his kitchen and watched as graceful with her movements and to him, and she looked like water in a solid form as she shook her hips again. She paused in her footing, only for a short time as she fumbled and played around with her device, picking a song Siren danced around the kitchen, listening to her mp3. Her body flowed with her music, whatever it was, she was new song and hit the play button and placed it in her back pocket as she continued making dinner. Kurosaki knew Siren loved her music, seeing as how she always asked if he would turn on the radio when they drive to school or back home, the only time he's never seen her with her music is when she's in school, the whole time she made dinner she had her music in and danced along to it.

When she turned and saw him watching her she flushed red and pointed to the dinner, she turned her back on him and turned her mp3 off and skillfully wrapped the headphones around the device and placed it in her side pocket. They sat to eat and it kept bugging him, what kind of music does she normally listen to? Does she like Country? Or is she more into those upbeat dancing type of songs that her age group likes a lot? Rap maybe? Naw, she doesn't seem like the type to listen to it, though, Kurosaki knows he shouldn't make assumptions like that seeing as how he likes the occasional rock music. He chewed slowly, taking another bite of the fried rice she made trying to figure out what kind of music genre matches with her personality. After dinner he watched as she played her music again and washed the dishes, he shook his head and left her to her devices and decided to take a shower, though, the feel of hot water didn't help distract him from his thoughts. The blonde haired man sighed and got dressed, towel drying his hair as he left the bathroom. What surprised him was seeing Siren sitting at the coffee table with her homework lying out before her, with her asleep on top of it. He smiled gently at her as he walked over and cleared the mess and organized the notebooks and school books in two neat piles before turning to the object of his affections, seeing her music was still playing. He sighed before picking up the very light weight girl and carried her to his room and tucked her in, he gently pried her music from her hand and, curiosity getting the better of him, scrolled through her music, shocked at what he found.

There was Country, Pop/Rock, Alternative, Anime, Games, American music, some J-Pop and even a K-pop song, she had a bit of everything, including some Celtic music which really surprised him, and she really must love her music then huh? Smiling he wrapped the wire around the device, turned it off and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed and kissed her forehead before shutting the door. Kurosaki went to the table and found one of her notebooks open and looked it over, thinking it was just math notes but that wasn't it. In her neat small handwriting was a list of music with his name at the top and underlined, only a few music genres were written under his name,

_Kurosaki_

_Country, Alternative, and Rock, maybe Country (?) or is he the type that would like that?_

He shook his head and placed the notebook back and closed it, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Siren looked at him, as if weighing a question in her mind; he knew what she was going to ask and waited patiently for her to take her time, she bit her bottom lip before releasing it and taking a deep breath and finally asked him,

"Kurosaki?" she finally asked, he took a sip of his coffee before looking to her,

"What kind of music do you like?" a smile tugged on the corner of his lips; guess he isn't the only musically curious person in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

His Fear

Kurosaki was scared, that's all he could comprehend, especially as he stood at the door with the borrowed machine that lay on his shoulder as he stared at the girl who forced his hand into play, the only girl he ever dared feel affections for, Siren Uzumaki. She stood before him in her usual black attire, baggy cargos, spaghetti strapped tank top that was a bit tight and showed some of her stomach, a black silk ribbon for a choker with a simple red guitar pick, the tank top was a dark rose red. She stood on the bed with the pres girl behind her, a lamp lay at her feet as the two girls walked over to him, Siren was, from what he could tell, unharmed as was the other girl. They didn't speak and neither did he, though he gave Siren a death glare that made her tremble, the other girl only looked remorseful and regretful as she took small peaks at her raven haired counterpart. Before they walked out of the hotel, he had to know, no, he needed to know if she fully understood what she just did, he placed his hand on her face, covering it from under her nose and even her chin. He knew he was scaring her, he knew the pained and fear look in her eyes was mostly his doing as he let all his anger and frustration show on his face,

"You stupid fool, do you have any idea what you just did?" he knew he was going to regret this, but for now, he was too scared of the thought of losing her, and she needed to know, not only the consequences of what she just did, but what could've happened had he not gotten to her in time. Kurosaki sat in the front while the two girls sat in the back, the pres girl kept a comforting hand on Siren's but it didn't seem to work, he saw the tears roll down her cheeks, he saw her shoulders were shaking, but once again, he was scared, of the fact she may come to fear even him after this. He stopped at her apartment building, Siren got out and walked to the passenger door, she only stood there awkwardly, trying to hide her own fears from him,

"K-Kurosaki…I-I'm s-sorry" she stuttered, his grip tightened on the wheel and sped off, unable to bear another look at her hurt and pained expression. After he dropped the other brat off he went home, the image of Siren standing in the hotel room with those other guys…he punched his bedroom wall over and over, not caring if he was disturbing the neighbors. Once he decided his wall had taken enough beating he set his phone to charge and flopped on his own bed, trying to think up ways to save what little of their master slave relationship he could, all the while unable to notice the new message he just received. He finally fell asleep with the image of her happy expression, at least, that's what he aimed for, but only got the image of his giant hand covering a third of her head, fear, hurt, and pain evident in her eyes and expression. He did remember the pres girl trying to defend the raven haired girl by saying all the orders Siren gave her, just until someone could save them, in her eyes, and his, they both knew Siren did the best she could under the circumstances, and he was proud she had fought back…but still…that night, Kurosaki barely got any sleep, too scared of the idea of losing not only a good slave but his light as well.

The next day he saw the message and regretted all the anger he had shown her,

**Daisy, **

**Yesterday I did something incredibly stupid and foolish on my part and ended up angering someone very deeply, I understand why he was pissed, I would be too if I were in his shoes, I'm so worried about seeing him again that I barely got any sleep last night. I don't know how I should act around him now…what should I do…? **

He sighed and looked to the vending machine, suddenly hatching a small plan. Kurosaki walked over to Siren and gently pressed the can of soda to her cheek, she gasped lightly and turned seeing it was only him she relaxed but still didn't meet his eyes, which showed how horrible she must feel. Timidly she took the soda and smiled lightly at it before opening it, only to have it spray her in the face, the older man laughed as he watched the girl before him flush in anger and start flailing her arms about. He only took the can from her and began chugging huge amounts of it, earning himself several comments about going bald and to hand over her soda back.

While the two played with the can, Kurosaki could feel his fear fading as he watched the now lively girl before him as she reached on the tips of her toes to reach the still too high can, he only smiled warmly at her, which she missed but he didn't care, she'd see it eventually at a later time. When that time was, he had no idea, just as long as his fear stayed away, he didn't care, just as long as she was safe, safe and by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

Honey and Vanilla

Honey and Vanilla, that's the scent that engulfs him every time she comes near him after a shower or when the breeze picks up on a nice warm day. She always has that scent on her and every time Kurosaki smells it he becomes entranced with it, knowing it's her scent, it's the intoxicating smell of the one he has come to fall in love with. It also helps that her personality is like her scent, she's warm, gentle and sweet every time Kurosaki and Siren fall back into the their daily routine, which is met with a playfulness that wasn't there before. As of right now the two were outside in the back of the school yard as Siren tended to the flower beds, he watched her in secret, a breeze played with her hair, lifting long black and red strands of her hair all around her. She scratched her cheek before grabbing the watering can and leaning over the flowers lightly, sprayed them gently with the cool fresh water she had just poured from the watering hose. Her body was relaxed as she finished the tulips and wandered off to the daisy's, she sighed happily as a breeze lifted her hair behind her shoulders gently and in the direction of Kurosaki's face. Once again her scent blew in his face only this time mixed with the gentle allure of the flowers she had been caring for, it was making him high, he wanted more, setting his laptop on the side table he brought out he called out to Siren,

"Hey, Siren!" she turned and perked up, blinking cutely as she looked to him,

"What is it?" she called back, he rolled his eyes and motioned her forward, she set the can down and headed towards him, he made room for her to sit and motioned for her to take a seat, she sat right next to him. She gave him a curious and confused face as he smiled gently at her, honey and vanilla filling his senses once again as he leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against her own. She froze before timidly kissing back; they kissed for a while before Kurosaki realized that they had to stop unless they didn't want to get caught by another student. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, they both had happy, stupid grins on their faces before she stood and went back to the watering can and continued to water the flowers. Kurosaki licked his lips as the taste of vanilla and honey remained on his own, he realized that, to him, the two scents had become his new favorite, along with a certain raven haired girl before him.


	8. Chapter 8

Names pt 1

Siren was singing softly as she walked to the jeep that Kurosaki currently sat in, some of her friends walked beside her as they headed to the main gate, as they parted ways she waved to them,

"By Haruka, I'll see you and the others tomorrow!" she smiled opening the passenger side door, Haruka turned to her,

"See you later Siren!" both girls waved and Siren hopped in the passenger seat, closed the door and buckled up, when she looked up she saw the jeep pulling out of the parking lot. The drive was long and silent, the radio was on, per Siren's request and on a Country station where she sang along with the lyrics quietly, the sun was warm and gave her, her usual tan glow. Her long hair fluttered about the vehicle as the window's were rolled down slightly, Siren enjoyed the peace of singing it brought to her and wondered what was going to play next, which, sadly, she didn't get when the music was turned down. It sounded more like background music than anything now,

"Why do they call you Siren? Is it a nickname or something?" Kurosaki suddenly asked, she turned to him, stunned for a bit before letting her head tilt to the side as her gaze went back to the road,

"I guess you could call it that" it was silent except for the rolling of the wheels on pavement, and the background music, even the wind played a part.

"What else would you call it?" he asked again, she sighed and searched her memory for a minute and smiled gently,

"Originally, the nickname was given to me by my mother. When I was younger I would always sing everywhere, it didn't matter where I was or who I was with, I always had a song to sing and that was when she started to call me Siren. As I got older the nickname got passed to my friends, and eventually, everyone just forgot my real name and decided to call me by my nickname" Kurosaki was silent as he took in what she said, she waited patiently for the man to answer her. She noticed the direction they were going and she grinned to herself, she was hungry again and she didn't have much lunch since Riko was on another month long business trip this time. Siren watched all the different buildings and signs passing by them as he spoke yet again,

"What's your real name then?" she blinked and looked to him, startled that he asked it, she felt her cheeks turn warm as Kurosaki pulled to a stop at a red light and gave her a small look,

"Why?" she asked, she knew she was supposed to offer it up, but she wanted to know why he cared so much what her name is or isn't,

"Why what?" he asked back, she stared into his blue eyes, a feeling of safety and love enveloped her as she spoke again,

"Why do you want to know my real name?" she asked carefully, his gaze softened as he looked back to the road and pressed on the gas pedal, picking up speed, her gaze never wavered, it was silent once again as she waited for his answer, she hardly noticed the window's were rolled up because her hair had stopped fluttering and she felt warmer again, though that was for a different reason.

"I want to know so you have at least one person to call you by your real name, since all you hear is Siren I'm sure it gets annoying that they won't call you by your real name, no matter what it is" She sighed and ducked her head, she felt the car coast to a stop and saw they had pulled into Master's restaurant. They both turned to look at each other, Siren felt herself blush as she finally told him,

"Natsuki" Kurosaki thought about it for a moment and smiled gently at her, placing his hand on her head, and for once, not ruffling her hair,

"It fits you, Natsuki" her eyes widened, even if he had to ask her to get it out of her, she was happy at the thought that he'll be calling her by her real name again. Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, she grinned her toothy grin as she felt Kurosaki pull her into a tight and warm hug, she hugged him back. It had been so long since someone had called her by her real name…but…she was happy at whom it was that now gets to call her by her name,

"Natsuki" he whispered gently, his voice and the way he says her name echoed in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow days and hot chocolate

She was freezing, that's the only thing she could feel as she tossed on her side again, deciding sleeping was useless in this cold she sat up and put on her slippers, walking to the kitchen Natsuki easily found her way to the special treat she was looking, hot chocolate. Kurosaki woke her up early to tell her school was cancelled since the snow was so thick, Riko was out of town once again and she decided to stay with Kurosaki. Natsuki grinned at the idea of having hot chocolate, it's been so long she last had some, grabbing the pot she filled it with water and set it on the stove and sat at the table, waiting for the pot to announce itself. As she waited, the one man she loves more than life itself walked into the kitchen, he grinned when he saw her, she was sitting with her feet on the chair and writing something in her notebook.

Wanting not to disturb her when she writes he walked over to the balcony and drew open the shades and looked outside, the streets and roofs were covered in a thick blanket of white, freezing fluff, part of him wanted to go outside and play but another part of him…he looked to Natsuki. She was now getting out her special snowflake cup, it was maroon with different styles of snowflakes on it, and it was a larger kind of coffee cup. Kurosaki knew better than to use that cup, it was her special cup she had bought herself when they were window shopping onetime. He smiled as he watched her place three large spoonfuls of the mint chocolate powder then put the now burning water in it halfway, mixed it, and added a tablespoon of vanilla to it as well, then added more water and mixed it in. She smiled in satisfaction as she sipped at it and sat surprisingly on the couch, setting the cup on the coffee table and placed her notebook in her bag then sat back down and put in a movie. Without turning she spoke loudly,

"You know, you should come and watch this movie with me," she spoke in a playful tone, but part of her sounded hopeful, he smiled as he took one last look at the snow and sat with her, immediately wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to his chest as she snuggled into him. The smell of her hot chocolate and the snow that prevented them from leaving the apartment for the day was just the icing on the cake as the two stopped watching the movie, deciding kissing is more fun than a movie. Oh how Kurosaki loves snow days like these.


	10. Chapter 10

Stormy kisses

Natsuki curled in Kurosaki's bed, whimpering softly into his pillow, trying to muffle it so as not to wake him up, ever since her parents' car crash which was during the rainy season, and the funeral which was during the worst timings of the oncoming storms, Natsuki found it impossible to sleep. Even if she weren't there, she could see the car her parents owned at the time, how the oncoming truck driver was drunk…how he skidded into their lane and killed them, as well as him. She saw images of herself in her last year of junior high, curled in her old room, hiding in the farthest corner from her window as she held onto her cell for comfort. She saw herself sniffling, she had just sent Daisy her first message, after a minute he replied back, telling her she was never alone anymore, that he'll never leave her side and always be there to protect her. Now though…she sat up and padded softly to the bedroom door and opened it softly, there, on the couch lay Kurosaki, he slept so easily through the storm, lightening danced as thunder drummed across the skies. Natsuki, scared, bolted to Kurosaki's side, gently as possible she sat on the floor, letting her head rest near his own, her hands sought for his much larger ones and nearly panicked when she couldn't find them. Thunder rumbled once again and she gasped, burying her face in his chest, not noticing she had woken the man up, after the thunder left she felt herself relax slightly before a pair of arms circled her, holding her closer to his body. Her eyes widened as she pulled away enough to see his eyes on her, she began to shiver,

"I-I'm s-sorry, d-d-did I-I wake you?" she stuttered, a tell tale that she's freaked out, Kurosaki shook his head as he sat up, still holding Natsuki close and let his fingers run through her hair,

"Its okay, you're safe now okay? I'm here now, okay?" he whispered softly, she nodded, they both sat like that as the rain harshly pounded against the windows and building, the raven haired girl felt herself relax at her boyfriends touch, but still scared of the images haunting her dreams and mind if she sleeps now, sensing her apprehension about sleep he sighed. He pushed her away gently and stood, then leaned down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room, as lightening crackled Natsuki began to cry, using Kurosaki's shoulder as her hideaway. He hurried his pace, the door was open thankfully, he placed her down gently and tucked her in and crawling into bed as well under the covers with her and held her close,

"I told you I'd never leave you, and that I'll always protect you" Natsuki sniffled but didn't seem convinced, he sighed as he pulled her face from his chest and softly, gently, kissing her soft sweet lips, he angled his head so he could deepen it and the younger girl below him held onto him tightly, begging him to stay like this. He pulled away so they could breathe, he gave her butterfly kisses on her shoulder and to the corner of her mouth before full on kissing her one last time, settling himself next to her once again.

Natsuki felt better now as she cuddled into his side, a small smile on her face as he pulled the blankets up to her chin and fell asleep himself. Nothing helps her sleep better during a storm like a stormy kiss can.


	11. Chapter 11

Summer loving

Natsuki twirled; the summer dress she wore was light and surprisingly easy to move around in. The dress was spaghetti strapped and went a little past her mid thigh, under the dress she wore a pair of black ankle leggings, the dress color was a light blue shade, and she blushed when she first bought it. Originally she bought it because at first it was because she liked it, but Riko ended up pointing out that it was also the same eye color of a lollicon delinquent janitor that lives just down the hall from them. Since it was summer Natsuki thought it would be nice to spoil herself a little and bought it for fun, for extra fun she pulled her side fringes back, leaving the rest of her hair down, loose hair framed her face while bangs fell into her own grey blue eyes. She licked her lips as she walked towards the hall of their apartment building and to his own one and knocked, Riko was going to be gone for the summer for a business trip and both Natsuki and Kurosaki agreed it would be best if she stayed with him instead of alone. Knocking gently she waited patiently, after hearing a thud and some scuffling she heard his footsteps and finally the door clicked from the lock and the door swung open,

"Come on" was all he said to her, she walked in and shut the door behind her. She was about to put it down when Kurosaki took it from her and placed it in his bedroom, she tried not to stare and went to sit on his couch, she was pretty tired and wanted to sleep but it was still too early for bed. Kurosaki stared at Natsuki, taking in her appearance, the way her skirt fell over her thighs, how her hair pulled back the way it was made her look innocent even the converse she wore were pretty cute on her. He smiled as he watched her start to fall asleep, only for her to wake back up again.

"What?" her voice broke through his thoughts, he shook his head, then gave her a slight teasing smile,

"Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing you in a dress is all" he told her lamely, she blinked before smiling,

"Well, I thought I'd try something new this summer, it won't be all the time, but only when I really feel like spoiling myself, don't worry, I'll be back in my cargos and tank top tomorrow" she grinned. Kurosaki stared, before crossing the room and sitting across from her and unexpectedly kissed her, after a minute he pulled away so they could breathe,

"I think this summer is going to be the best one yet" he told her quietly, she nodded, her face flushed, hopefully…she thought, this summer I can show you just how much you mean to me, she secretly wished. This summer was definitely going to be filled with a lot of love.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning surprises

It was the third week that of the new schedule that Natsuki had secretly put herself on, she would wake up an hour earlier than her Tasuku, spend about thirty minutes throwing up in the toilet, then she would spend the next twenty getting rid of any evidence left behind of what she had been doing. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Natsuki stood up and stumbled to brush her teeth, she had finished pouring a good amount of pine sol in the toilet bowl. For the past three weeks she had a suspicion, she had an idea of what her new morning sickness could be, but she was scared of the actual results, but mostly, afraid of what Tasuku will say. After rinsing her mouth she quietly tip toed back to bed and fell under the covers with ten minutes to spare and fell back asleep.

Feeling something press against her cheek she let her eyes groggily open up to see Tasuku smiling down at her, she smiled up at him weakly and sat up on her elbow,

"Hey, good morning" she smiled more naturally now, he grinned, kissed her nose then went to the bathroom, Natsuki sighed, something had to give, she plopped back-gently-on her side again and curled up tightly on her husbands sighed of the bed, inhaling his musky and cinnamon scent. Though, the moment was ruined when Tasuku sat gently by her side and placed his hand to her forehead, she looked up at him and saw his face etched with worry,

"What?" she asked gently, he looked upset as his hand slid to the back of her neck and he rubbed the side of her neck connecting to her spinal cord,

"Tasuku, what's wrong?" she sat up gently, just in case, and let him pull her into his lap,

"Why does the bathroom smell like pine sol?" she blinked and bit her bottom lip, then she sighed and held her head in shame,

"I threw up" she wanted to say again, but…his hand grabbed her chin and gently held her head up so she could look at him,

"Want me to stay home and take care of you?" she smiled at him and leaned into his side, sadly shaking her head no,

"No, you have work today right? Besides if I need anything I'll just call you, or Riko if I really need to" he held her gently before putting her back in bed and got ready for work, after kissing her cheek goodbye he left. Once the front door clicked softly and the lock turned Natsuki flung the blanket off and went to her cabinet then raced carefully to the bathroom and opened the box, revealing a white stick. Doing her business she cleaned her mess and hid the box carefully and waited, pacing the bathroom floor or sitting, curling in the tub, a strange habit she picked up when she was little. After the appointed amount of time had passed she checked the stick and froze…

…Her eyes widened, tears fell as she started to cry happily, she looked at the time and frowned realizing she'd have to wait the whole day to tell Tasuku the news. Cleaning up she curled on the couch and decided to watch all kinds of romance movies.

Tasuku walked into their apartment to see Natsuki curled on the couch, sleeping with a huge stupid happy smile going across her face, as he looked more closely he noticed how she seemed to…glow…he smiled softly, it must be a good dream then and headed over to her. Carefully waking her up she blinked cutely and smiled even more hugely than before and pulled him in for the tightest hug yet,

"Natsuki?" he asked, she pulled away and giggled, when she showed him her eyes they sparkled like a kid in a candy store,

"I have the best news Tasuku!" he laughed at her excitement,

"What is it?" he took his tie off and pulled her onto his lap, which she happily was already crawling on,

"What would you say if…we…have…a…baby…?" her voice trailed off, but the more she slowly she talked the more she began to sound unsure of herself, Tasuku frowned,

"I would be really happy, but, are you asking to have one or what…?" he asked carefully, she didn't say anything; she let the silence do the talking for her as he examined her more closely. Then, slowly she took one of his hands with both of hers and placed it gently on her stomach, she bit her bottom lip hard as if finally sank in, his eyes widened as he met his wife's eyes,

"A-are you sure?" he asked, she nodded, suddenly smiling little by little, he smiled hugely as he pulled her in gently but still tightly and kissed her with all the joy and happiness and passion he had, she kissed back just as much as him, maybe even more so,

"Our baby Tasuku, our baby" she muttered in between kisses, this sure was one heck of a surprise, but a happy one nonetheless.


End file.
